


Coming Out

by immortalje



Category: CSI: NY, Numb3rs
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-17
Updated: 2008-03-17
Packaged: 2017-10-29 10:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalje/pseuds/immortalje
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny contemplates how far they've come just before he's going to be introduced to Alan Eppes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Out

**Author's Note:**

> 1) This was first posted to Livejournal in 2008.  
> 2) This was written for the slashfest on Livejournal.  
> 3) Prompt: ***CSI:NY/Numb3rs, Don Eppes/Danny Messer Baseball and crime, it's a lot in common (wouldn't say no to undertones of unrequited Danny/Mac and Don/Charlie).  
> 4) I'd like to thank Kourteny and RiverOtter for the beta job. Any remaining mistakes are mine.

  
**Coming Out**   


They had met in a random bar in New York, watching a game of baseball on the TV. Danny had gone to it straight after work, not really bothering with changing clothes, which was why his badge had still been clipped to his pants and Don had been there since the conference he had been on was over, but his plane would only leave the following morning.

Seeing someone who was obviously as much of a baseball fan as he was, and the fact that they had their jobs pretty much in common, Don had taken the chance to start a conversation.

That had been the beginning of their rocky relationship. A relationship that had gone farther than either of them had expected. As a matter of fact, both had expected nothing more than a one night stand, what with the physical distance between them as well as their jobs, which wasn't the most tolerant when it came to their own people's sexual orientation. On top of that, both their hearts had been in someone else's hands at the time; no matter how unrequited the feelings had been for either of them.

In the end, all that had seemingly brought them closer. They had talked with each other over the phone frequently until they had enough and simply arranged a trip to visit the other for their next vacation, which had let to Danny visiting LA.

Now, three years later, neither of them knew how their relationship had survived this long, but the next step had slowly crept upon them. It left Danny wondering if it was truly a good idea. How could something that was supposed to be a mere one night stand turn into years and lead to him meeting Don's family? Even better, why was he considering leaving New York for LA?

Things between them had certainly taken on a life of their own, but Danny couldn't say that it was a bad thing. After all, when they had met, they had both been in love with someone unattainable and it was still a connection that ran strong between them. They understood each other in this matter, like nobody else could.

As if reading his thoughts, Don came over to where Danny was sitting on the couch and dropped down on it right next to him, putting his right arm around him.

"You shouldn't worry so much. It's not as if I'm the first one coming out to him. Charlie was quicker than me in that and if he could take Larry and Charlie, he sure as hell will be able to take me being gay. Not to mention that you’re easier to handle than Larry," Don said, obviously trying to calm him down.

Danny leaned against Don and said, "I'm not really worried about meeting him. I'm wondering how we got this far when all this started with a one night stand."

"You better don't say that to my dad. He's going to wonder about your sanity. I have to admit that I wouldn't have imagined me introducing you to the family when we first met and I wouldn't want to change it either. I think meeting you was one of the best things that happened to me," Don mused.

Danny laughed, "Yeah, can't deny that. I don't want to imagine where I would be if I didn't have you to set my head straight whenever I either screwed up at work or was about to."

What Don wanted to say in return was stopped when someone knocked at the door, reminding them that they were officially taking the step out of the "Let's see what happens" phase and into the "This is something, let's make sure it stays being something" phase.

With a dry smile, Danny mused that unrequited love, baseball and crime made a good basis for a relationship despite what others might think. He just hoped that Alan Eppes thought he was worthy of his son and that his plans of moving would come through without a lot of problems.

  
**The End**   



End file.
